The Gamer - One Piece
by Narushima
Summary: Ever since finishing school, Ashida only reads the manga "One Piece" or plays video games. One day, in the middle of an important game tournament, Ashida has a heart attack, and dies. When he opens his eyes, there is a blue screen floating in front of him, and he finds himself in the One Piece world. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything mentioned in this story
1. Vol 1 Chapter 1

Ah, forget what I said. I'm gonna upload here normally.

Vol 2. Chapter 9 haa been released recently, and Vol 3. Chapter 1 is currently being written. It will take a few days until everything will be reuploaded here.

Have fun :)

'-

In a very dark room, there was a guy. He looked like a very average man. Dark hair, dark eyes, he was somewhat thin, and normal in height.

He wore a hoodie and short pants, along with socks, and a pair of unmatching slippers.

His name was Ashida.

 _`I have to win this session. I will not enter the tournament finals if I don't win,´_ he thought, pressing very quickly on his keyboard.

Ashida played video games all the time, at least when he wasn't busy reading his favorite manga called "One Piece".

He kept doing that even after he finished school. In a matter of fact, he now had more time for those things.

Ashida played a very popular game which he liked, and was one of the best players in the world. He participated in a competition of it for two days straight.

He barely ate anything, and didn't sleep at all.

While playing, Ashida suddenly lost his focus for a second, and couldn't feel his hands. `My heart feels like it's about to damn burst... What is this feeling?`

He felt like he couldn't think straight anymore, and could no longer see anything.

The feeling in his heart increased, and so he fell on the floor from his chair, seeing only darkness.

* * *

 _Woosh..._

 _`This wind is so nice,`_ Ashida thought, leaning against a tree with the sea in his sight.

There were birds flying around in the sky, and it looked like it was around the evening, as the sun started to come down.

"Wait, what the fuck? Where am I?" he then said, after realizing the situation he was in.

He quickly lifted his new slightly long hair that covered his face, and was confused by what he saw.

Name: Mieko D. Ashida

Title: The Gamer

Level: 1

Experience: 1%

Health: 100/100

Energy: 700/700

Stamina: 300/300

Will: LOCKED

STR: 10

CON: 8

AGI: 13

INT: 21

CHA: 16

DEX: 7

SP (Stat Points): 0

TP (Trading Points): LOCKED

"How come I'm still alive? I thought I was done for already," he said to himself.

He came back to his senses, and looked at the screen that floated in front of him.

He frowned slightly, then opened his eyes in excitement. _`Oh shit, this thing looks exactly like the status screens in RPG games!`_

 _`So that's like, my status? I really don't understand this,`_ he thought.

 _`My body feels so strange, as well.`_

He started reading the screen, then thought _`What does 'Will' even mean? I never saw it in an RPG game before.`_

 _`Looks like it is locked. That TP thing, too.`_

 _`Well, better worry about all that later.`_

Ashida started standing up, but he felt really weird. He was taller, and quite buffed.

 _`Where in the world am I, anyway?`_ he then thought.

 _Ding!_

Quest received:Find a shelter before night comes.

Rewards: 250 EXP, 'Skill List Window' Unlock, 'Inventory' Unlock, 'Trading System' Unlock, 100 Trading Points.

Will you accept? Yes/No.

Ashida hesitated after seeing the screen _`So there are quests, too? Seems promising.`_

He then read through the quest, and when he finished, he touched the 'Yes', and the screen was replaced with a new one.

Quest accepted!

Time left to complete the quest: 40 minutes

Additional bonuses if completed in under than 20 minutes: +1 AGI, 200 Trading Points

Ashida looked at the screen, smiled, then said _`I first need to find out where I am, and what's going on.`_

He took another look around, then started walking.

After a few minutes, Ashida found out that he was on an island, a pretty big one at that.

He saw a town in the distance, and quickly headed towards it.

When he reached the town, he heard laughs and feasting sounds coming from a pub close to him. He didn't go inside so that he could complete the quest faster.

He kept walking around, and suddenly, saw something that looked like an abandoned shack, behind the buildings at the town.

He walked over to check it out, then. looked inside the window. He suddenly saw an old man sitting there, reading a book.

Ashida hesitated for a second. He saw that the man had something floating above his head.

 **Hisamatsu Junji, Lvl 4**

He looked surprised, and thought _`So other people also have levels? This shit is juat getting weirder and weirder.`_

The guy who sat inside lifted his head up, looked at Ashida, then opened the door.

"Yes, who are you looking for?" he asked in a lazy voice, as if he was going to fall asleep in any second.

"I'm sorry, but I think I hit my head, and now I can't really remember anything that happened..."

"Can I stay around in your shack until I can find out what's going on?" He looked around the shack, and noticed the pile of books inside.

Ashida looked even closer, and saw that all of the books were adult books.

 _Boop!_

Skill obtained through a special action! By watching the surrounding, and closely looking at something, skill 'Observe' has been unlocked!

"Hm... What's your name?" Hisamatsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashida ignored the screen that popped, and looked back at the guy.

"My name is Ashida, but that is pretty much all I know."

"Okay. The only thing you can sleep on is that pile of straw, anyway."

Ashida told him he didn't mind. He then thanked him, and slowly entered the shack.

"I'm Hisamatsu, by the way, and you better be silent, or I'll kick you out!"

Ashida headed to the pile of straw, and said "Don't worry, you won't even notice that I'm here."

Then, as Ashida took a seat, multiple screens popped.

 _Ding!_

Quest 'Find a shelter before night comes' completed!

Received the following rewards: 250 EXP, 100 Trading Points.

 _Ding!_

Level Up!

Level 2 reached, received the following rewards: 5 Stat Points.

Unlocked 'Voice Command System', Unlocked 'Skill List Window'! Unlocked 'Inventory'! Unlocked 'Trading System'!

 _Ding!_

Additional Bonus Accomplished!

For completing the quest 'Find a shelter before night arrives' in less than 20 minutes, you received the following rewards: 1+ AGI, 200 Trading Points

He smiled at all the screens, then finally started checking what it was all about.


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 2

"Yo status, open up," Ashida silently said, and curiously waited for something to happen.

A ' _ting_ ' sounded, and a screen appeared out of thin air.

Name: Mieko D. Ashida

Title: The Gamer

Level: 2

Experience: 13%

Health: 180/180

Energy: 790/790

Stamina: 375/375

Will: LOCKED

STR: 10

CON: 8

AGI: 14

INT: 20

CHA: 18

DEX: 7

SP (Stat Points): 5

TP (Trading Points): 300

 _`So that 'Voice Command' system does work like that? That's pretty cool,`_ he thought.

Hisamatsu looked at Ashida "I thought you said you'll be silent, little brat! Want to spend the night outside?"

Ashida was too focused on the screen, so he didn't reply.

"Ah, whatever," Hisamatsu said to himself.

 _`I didn't notice it when I first looked, but my title says_ _ **[The Gamer]**_ _,`_ Ashida then wondered. ` _Can I check its description by chance?`_

Ashida tried touching the title, and to his surprise, a screen popped.

 _Boop!_

A title that is given to the person who has the 'Gamer' ability.

Skills availiable from the title: [ **Gamer's Mind]** , [ **Gamer's Body]**

 _`Gamer ability? So I'm like an RPG player in real life?` he thought. `It's best to assume other people can't see all those levels and screens. I need to watch out with that.`_

 _`Oh right, let's check what these skills are all about.`_

'Open skills.`

 _Ting!_

Name

Type

Level

Description

 **Gamer's Mind**

Passive

MAX

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.

 **Gamer's Body**

Passive

MAX

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores Health, Energy and all mass effects.

 **Observe**

Active

MAX

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, and creatures was generated, allowing the user to quickly gather information.

 _`No wonder I'm so calm... I really should've freaked out long ago. That stuff is pretty useful.`_

 _`It should explain more if I touch it, right?`_

Ashida tried touching the [ **Gamer's Mind]** skill, and another screen appeared.

 _Boop!_

 **[Gamer's Mind]** (Passive) - Lvl MAX (100.0%)

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psychological status effects.

 **Additional effects for reaching max level:** Immunity to "Conqueror's Haki".

"Oh nice, it also makes me immune to Conqueror's Haki," he said, then his face went blank, and he could only blink for a few seconds.

After realizing what he just read, Ashida almost fainted, but held it the hardest he could.

 _`NO WAY! I AM IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD?`_ he thought, almost saying it outloud.

Quickly, his **[Gamer's Mind]** skill calmed him down, but he was still shocked.

 _`I did die after all!`_ he loudly thought.

 _`So, like, I died, somehow got transferred to the One Piece world and recieved these Gamer's abilities... But what is it? How come it all happened, and how perfect can this be!`_

 _`Only thing I can be sad about is that tournament. The prizes were really good. Damn.`_

 _`Okay, I need to catch up now, and figure out how it all works. This system is pretty easy to use, and if I'm the only one with it, that's pretty broken.`_

 _`I wonder if_ _ **[Gamer's Body]**_ _also has a bonus effect to it?`_ Ashida then touched the **[Gamer's Body]** line on his Skill List window.

 _Boop!_

 **[Gamer's Body]** (Passive) - Lvl MAX (100.0%)

Grants a body that allows the user to live the world like a game. Receive no physical damage from attacks. After sleeping, restore Health, Energy and all status effects.

 **Additional effects for reaching max level:** 50% quicker regeneration of Stamina.

 _`Ah, thought it would spill more information about what's going on. Though, 50% faster regeneration for Stamina is pretty dope to have.`_

Ashida then closed the Skill List, and went to check the other thing that interested him. The 'Trading' system.

He tried touching the Trading Points in his Status Screen, but nothing happened, so he tried to use the voice command to open it.

After quietly saying "Trading," a window came up.

Welcome, Ashida! I am Goda, but you can just call me "G" if you want.

You can think of me as your assistant.

Anyway, I will guide you through this system. If you want to communicate with me, just think or speak to me and I will answer.

So, let's begin.

This is the system called "Trading", and it is an additional ability that got synchronized with your 'Gamer' ability.

Here, you can find many things that you can trade for points, such as:

Equipment, Devil Fruits, Masteries, Skills, Ships, Books, Weapons, etc.

As you can see, you have the 'Devil Fruits' category along with the 'Ships' category. Both of these relate to the world you are in, and you will find more items that are from the "One Piece" universe all over the system!

 **You can obtain Trading Points by completing quests, special actions, fighting strong opponents and the best way, killing beasts and claiming their bodies.**

 **(Chance of obtaining a random amount of TPs when leveling up)**

And that is pretty much it! Remember, you can talk with me whenever you want. Have fun!

 _`An assistant as well? It just gets better,`_ Ashida mumbled in his mind. _`Say, G, what the fuck am I doing here?`_

I don't know. I am just here to help you with whatever you need that is related to your abilities.

 _`Ah, I guess I won't be able to figure out what happaned.`_

 _`Have to deal with it now, then. The old me is dead, so I should just get the best out of this.`_

 _`I'm happy I atleast got to keep my name... Even the D I've added in my previous life is still there.`_

 _`Anyway, Goda, can you show me the Devil Fruits category first?`_

 **Devil Fruits:**

Logia

Paramecia

Zoan

Touching the Logia sub-category, Ashida waited.

 _Boop!_

 **Devil Fruits - Logia:**

 **Name**

 **Type**

 **Price**

 **Description**

Moku Moku no Mi

Gas

200,000 TPs

The Moku Moku no Mi (Smoke-Smoke Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into smoke at will.

Suna Suna no Mi

Solid

250,000 TPs

The Suna Suna no Mi (Sand-Sand Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will.

Mera Mera no Mi

Energy

300,000 TPs

The Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will.

Magu Magu no Mi

Liquid

350,000 TPs

The Magu Magu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will.

Page 1/5 **[Next Page]**

 _`Damn, they cost so damn much!`_ Ashida thought. He looked at the names of the fruits, then added, _`Wait, G. If it allows me to buy these fruits, what will happen if I get a fruit that somebody else already ate?`_

 _Boop!_

That's easy! Both of you will have the same powers, but if either user of the fruit dies, it doesn't go back into circulation.

 _`Well, that's fucked up. As everything else with these abilities.`_

Ashida smiled, and continued to check the Trading system.

After looking around it for a bit, Ashida found out that there were some very useful items in there.

It was possible to get Haki skill books, and many other things such as weapons, and the Marine's Six Powers.

With every new item Ashida discovered, his excitement increased ten fold.

A few minutes in, the old Hisamatsu stopped reading his book, and said "Well, I'm off to sleep. You should also do the same."

He then covered his lantern, walked over to his wooden bed, and went to sleep.

"I will, soon. Have a good night, old man, Ashida replied."

After he finished checking the Trading system, Ashida looked around the shack, and didn't know what to think.

His abilities, the fact that he had tranferred to a world which he admired, and that he could get stronger in ways he always dreamed of.

The only thing he could do was to look forward to the future.

 _`Tomorrow I should go check out the town, and see the other features these abilities have. Also better take care of my stats, they seem pretty low right now.`_

Ashida started feeling tired, so he looked at the pile of straw behind him, lied back, then fell asleep.

In the morning, Ashida stood up from the straw, and saw that Hisamatsu was still asleep, so he slowly walked outside, and left the shack.

He decided to first check his items, so he asked Goda to show him his Inventory, and waited.

 _Ting!_

 **Item**

 **Quantity**

 **Beli: 6,000**

Status Window For Dummies

1

 **Take out of inventory.**

Earring

2

 **Take out of inventory.**

Page 1/1

`A book, and, what? Earrings?`

He hesitated for a second, then, funnily enough, took the Earrings out.

There was a weird sound, and the Earrings appeared out of thin air.

Ashida quickly caught them, smiled, and thought _`This ability is the best. These Earrings look pretty good, too.`_

 _Ting!_

Skill obtained through a special action! By quickly reacting to a sudden event, skill 'Quick Reflexes' has been unlocked!

 _`Oh, I bet this will become useful in the future,`_ he thought while equipping the Earrings.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Ashida heard a feared, crying voice of a child.

It sounded like it came from just outside the town, so he rushed there immediately.


	3. Vol 1 Chapter 3

As soon as Ashida reached the place, he saw a little girl crying in front of him. She had a shoulder-length pink hair, her face was somewhat dirty, and her clothes were almost torn apart.

Ashida instantly knew who she was, but he still checked twice to be sure.

He focused on the floating text above her head, and, with no surprise, he was correct.

 **Jewelry Bonney, Lvl 3**

Bonney was one of his favorite characters on One Piece, so he got excited.

 _`What if she's just using her Devil Fruit to make herself a child?`_ Ashida mused, `She is a part of the _'Worst Generation', that's dangerous.`_

 _`Oh, there is that Observe skill I got yesterday... Maybe it will tell something about her.`_

He then procceeded to use the skill on her, and a screen popped.

 _Boop!_

 **Name:** Jewelry Bonney (Level 3)

 **Title:** "Big Eater"

 **Health:** 100, **Energy:** 300

 _`These are her stats? I guess she really is in her childhood then,`_ he thought and slowly approached her.

She was sitting on the ground, so he kneeled down, patted her head, and asked "What's wrong little girl? Did you lose your way home?"

Bonney looked up from the ground, and, while still crying, answered "I-I d-don't have a-anymore food! I-I finished all the p-pizza!"

She started crying harder, and kept on wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ashida frowned as he looked around, and saw three empty boxes of pizza. _`Of course it's about food...`_ he thought and chuckled.

 _Ding!_

Skill obtained through a special action! By having a blood intent feeling directed towards you, skill 'Detect Bloodlust' has been unlocked!

Ashida froze after reading what the window said. He felt something strange and dangerous coming from behind him.

While Bonney kept on crying, he slowly looked back, and saw a huge boar groaning at both of them, stomping his feet on the ground.

 **Wild Boar, Lvl 9**

Ashida noticed the title above the beast's head. He remembered his own stats and level, so it took him only a moment to understand what to do.

Run.

He quickly took Bonney, held her up like a baby, and started escaping as fast as he could.

The boar began chasing them while groaning even harder.

Even though Ashida ran as fast as he could, the boar was able to catch up to them quickly.

The place they were running at had trees on the sideways but the whole trail was an open field.

So, Ashida thought about his options, and with no hesitation, he slowed down a bit, and softly threw Bonney to the sideway where the boar couldn't reach her.

As soon as he did that, he turned around to face the boar.

The beast stopped running, and looked at Ashida.

"Bonney, run through the trees! It won't get you there!" Ashida yelled, then looked the boar in the eyes. He used **Observe** on the animal, and a window appeared.

 **Name:** Wild Boar (Level 9)

 **Title:** "Forest Ruler"

 **Health:** 1200, **Energy:** 1050

 _`This boar sure does have tons of Health. Bet it is strong as fuck,` h_ e mulled.

Bonney looked at Ashida, and after seeing his serious face, she hesitated, stood up, then started to walk into the forest. She finally stopped crying.

Ashida looked at the tempered beast in front of him straight into the eyes, and said "What's wrong, are you afraid of me?"

When he finished the sentence, all he could see was a blur heading towards him.

Ashida couldn't react at all, despite his **Quick Reflexes** skill.

He got hit by the boar who bumped into him so hard, he was sent flying at least ten meters away, and rolled over another few meters back.

 _Ding!_

Skill obtained through a special action! By experiencing extreme damage on your body, skill 'Physical Endurance' has been unlocked!

 _Boop!_

Sustained a devastating impact on your body, Health -160

Ashida coughed hard, and held his chest. He had a hard time breathing for a few seconds, but then the **Gamer's Body** skill stopped the pain and he was back on his feet, after a little struggle.

"Shit! That hurt like crazy! You broke my damn ribs! Fuck, if I wouldn't have had those skills I would be dead already," he yelled, and the boar was surprised he could even stand after such a hit.

 _`I really need a weapon now. I only have about 20 Health left... If I get hit another time I will die for sure, and that would really suck.`_

He quickly looked around, and saw a long wood log lying down on the ground, two meters away from him.

He instantly jumped, and picked up the log.

He looked up, then started rushing towards the boar who stood still.

He swung the log to hit the animal in the face, but the beast didn't even flinch as the log broke on its face.

Ashida looked at the unfazed boar, and thought `Well... I'm fucked.`

To his surprise, the boar didn't move at all, and after a few moments of silence, sweat started flowing down the beast's whole body, and it fell down on its side, unconscious.

 _Boop!_

By completing a secret quest, received the following rewards:

20,000 Trading Points, 15,000 Beli, 2800 EXP, +2 CON, +1 INT, +2 CHA

 _Boop!_

Level Up! X3

Level 5 reached, received the following rewards: 15 Stat Points, 5000 Beli, Random Skill Book (Common/Uncommon), 1700 Trading Points

Ashida looked at the screens, then heard someone walking behind him. he quickly turned around, and faced the person.

"Well, you are quite the type! Fighting head to head with such an animal isn't something everyone will do," said the red-haired man who started walking to the passed out boar.

He had a unique, three cuts scar on his left eye, and wore a straw hat, along with a black cape over his shoulders.

I'm telling you, if Ashida didn't have the **Gamer's Mind** skill, he would've died from the happiness and excitement he had at that moment.

Shanks, the character he liked the most, was standing right in front of him, along with his crew.

It was easy to guess they were heading down to the town from the other side of the island.

Ashida couldn't hold himself back, and checked the text above the man's head, only to be wondering about what was shown to him.

 **Red Hair Shanks, Lvl ?**

 _`I meet two of my favorite characters that exist in this world, both in the same day!`_ Ashida thought. _`And these stats! He's the first one I can't see the level of. He must be insanely strong, as expected of a Yonko!`_

Shanks started laughing, and Ashida could only hold a stupid smile on his face.

"What is your name?" Shanks asked.

"I-I'm Ashida, who are you?" he replied, acting as if he didn't know who he was.

"My name is Shanks, and this is my cre-"

Before Shanks could finish his sentence, Ashida passed out.

* * *

A day later, he finally woke up.

He looked around, and found himself in a pub full of people.

Everyone stopped drinking, and they all looked at him.

Shanks slowly stood up from his chair, and started walking over to Ashida, who didn't know how to withstand the whole situation.

"Welcome back. If you wonder what happened, you were out cold for a while, so we took you over to the town, and let you rest here," Shanks calmly said.

"Anyway, where did you come from? I never saw you around this town. Are you a pirate?"

Ashida took a deep breath, and explained "I can't really tell, as I don't know that myself. The only things I know is that I woke up on this island yesterday, and that my name is Ashida."

"I see... Well, you know my name, but here is my crew."

He introduced all the crew members to him, then continued. "We are the Red Hair Pirates, currently having fun sailing the sea. It's nice to meet you, Ashida. You look like a nice person."

Ashida smiled, and said "Yeah, it's nice to meet you all as well."

Everyone chuckled after that, and went back to their business.

They were about 15 men, and they all seemed quite strong.

"Say, do you drink? We are having a banquet, so you can join us if you want," Shanks then asked.

"I do, thanks for the offer."

"Great, follow me then. We also have plenty of food here," Shanks replied, and started walking towards the bar counter.

Ashida followed him, and so they started to drink, eat, and talk.

 _Ding!_

Quest 'Explore the island you are on, and get something to eat' Completed!

Received the following rewards: 750 EXP


End file.
